AVATAR: The Legend of
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: Rated T for some violent action scenes What happens after the death of Avatar Korra, and the new Avatar that comes after her? Find out in this story.
1. Prologue

With the founding of the United Republic of Nations, the world saw an era of advance in technology like never before, when the knowledge of every nation was now able to converge in the great metropolis that is Republic City.  
With Republic City as the technological capital of the world, and thanks to the era of peace brought by the end of the Hundred Year War, this knowledge and advances were shared with the world, as new technologies reached all four nations of the world. Even technology developed for devious purposes, like the Future Industries secretly developed Biplane after the failed attempt to seize power by the Equalist movement, was later developed into the Great Biplane, a big flying machine capable of carrying over 50 people through the air, connecting every city with airports, making a trip that lasted several days before, only last some hours now, faster and safer than any hot air balloon or dirigible ever was. Radios allowed for information and news to spread faster and wider than any messenger hawk ever could, and Satomobiles were able to transport people on the ground faster than any Ostrich Horse ever could.

It was during this times that the era of Avatar Korra took place. Korra, from the Southern Water Tribe, was taken in awe at this advances in human technology, but also saw the dangers of it. After she was able to master all four elements, and become the true Avatar, the bridge between the spirit world and our own, she spent the rest of her life as Avatar warning humanity to be careful about the advances in technology. While she saw all the good that said advances could bring, she also saw the dangers of what it would cause for said advance to get out of control, always remaining in Republic City, the perfect place to have her message known. That humans and nature must remain in balance, and that any technological advance, should always take in consideration that special balance and relationship that will always exists between men and nature.

But, like the seasons come to an end, so does the life of those we know. As Korra passed away, the cycle of the Avatar, must also continue.

For 17 years, the world waited for the new Avatar to appear, as members of the Order of the White Lotus looked for the Earthbender that was destined to be the new Avatar. Far and wide they searched for the new Avatar, as the Earth Kingdom is, after all, the biggest nation in the world.

Finally, the new Avatar appeared, a seventeen year old boy, born in Republic City to one of the wealthiest families. Ken Genseki, heir to the industrial megacorporation Genseki Industries, one of the most powerful corporations not only in Republic City, but in the whole world. Ken surprised the world when he revealed that he not only knew Earthbending, but had mastered Firebending, Airbending and Waterbending without any formal training already.  
The world listed to their new Avatar, as Ken stated that while he respected the views of former Avatar Korra, he also considered that technological advance should always be at the forefront of humanity, since technology was the true process to bring greater balance to the world, especially between Benders and Non-Benders. As the heir of the great Genseki Industries, he was going to make sure that said advances in technology be his great goal as the new Avatar, and will personally travel the world, to ensure that the natural resources of each nation be harvested for the good of all humanity.  
He did so, and good to his promise, for the following year, the whole world, and not just the United Republic of Nations saw a technological boom like never before, relying for their progress and advances more and more through technology than through bending.

It is during this shifting times that our story begins…

__

Si Wong Desert, Southern-East of the Earth Kingdom.

The night sky was filled with stars, the Sand-sailers of the Hami tribe were set up in a wide circle, the sails untied and spread, serving as makeshift tents for the Sandbenders as they slept after a long day of gathering water and food in the inhospitable Si Wong Desert, in the morning the sails will be placed back and they will continue to move, being in constant nomadic lifestyle was the only way to survive in the desert.

Everyone seemed to be asleep, except for one. A young Sandbender girl of 18 years was sitting down on top of a sand hill right next to the Hami tribe's encampment. She had her knees up, and her arms wrapped around her, her face looking upwards at the stars.

"Sahara, its well past midnight. Having trouble sleeping again?" asked an older Sandbender woman, apparently in her late 30s or early 40s, as she walked towards the young girl.

Sahara turned her head around and smiled a little, "Mom? I'm sorry, did I wake you up when I left the camp?"

Sahara's mother smiled as she sat next to her daughter. "No, you didn't wake me. But your cat-lizard did."

A small meow came from behind them, as a cat-lizard approached the two. Sahara smiled and welcomed the cat lizard to her lap, "Bastet! What happened girl? You couldn't sleep either?"

Sahara's mother smiled, "What happened Sahara? Did you have one of those dreams again?"

Sahara looked down, "Yeah."

"Still can't remember anything from it?" asked her mother.

Sahara looked away, "No… it's just so weird! I know they must be important, I mean, every time I have them it just 'feels' like something important, and I wake up right in the middle of them… but I can't remember anything about them! Not a single thing." Sahara turned to look at her mother, her eyes showing how worried she was, "Mom, what is wrong with me?"

Sahara's mother placed her hand around her daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry Sahara, there is nothing wrong with you."

The two stayed like that for a moment, when suddenly Bastet raised her head, a second later so did Sahara and her mother, "Mom, did you hear that?" "Yes, Sahara, I do… its coming closer."

The rumbling noise was different from anything they had heard before, like a strange rumbling coming closer and closer. The sound was getting louder as now Sahara and her mother, ran back towards the Hami tribe's encampment, flowed closely by Bastet.

The noise was loud enough to wake up everyone in the camp, as the Sandbenders rose from their makeshift beds on the sand, they saw what it seemed like lights coming their way, only that they seemed to be in pairs.  
"Quickly, put the sails back on the Sand-sailers, just in case." Ordered the Hami tribe's chief.

The group of six Jeep-mobiles, a type of All Terrain Genseki-mobile with big wheels, built to go in places where there was no road, like the Si Wong Desert, approached the Sandbender's encampment. The lights on them were turned on, so they could watch the road ahead of them They weren't going as fast as they could for two reasons. One, it was night and it was hard to see where they were going, as the whole desert looked the same. Two, they were following a beetle-headed merchant, riding a giant rhinoceros beetle, which was fast, but not as fast as the Jeep-mobiles could go. Each one of the vehicles was carrying four people.

"There they are!" yelled the beetle-headed merchant as they got closer to the circle of Sand-sailers that was the makeshift encampment of the Hami tribe. "That must be the Sandbenders of the Hami tribe! I recognize their sand-sailers."

The driver of the lead Jeep-mobile, dressed in a uniform of the Genseki Corporation, turned to the person sitting in the passenger seat. "Seems like we're here boss."

"Yes we are," said the young man, who seemed to be in either his late teens or early 20s. He was dressed in large robes, that covered him completely, even his hands and feet. The robe had the symbol of the Genseki Corporation in the chest, and on both shoulders. "Let's get closer to them, tell the rest of the team to be ready, just in case."

"Yes boss," said the driver, and grabbing the speaker of the Jeep-mobile's radio, transmitted the order to the other Jeep-mobiles.

The Sandbenders of the Hami tribe watched as this metallic things on wheels approached them, stopping right next to the encampment, being led by a beetle-headed merchant. The saw how all men got out of the vehicles, all wearing matching uniforms. Some of them were wearing strange looking gloves, and the one that looked like the leader was dressed in robes that resembled pants and a shirt, but that were really baggy and covered even his hands and feet. All of them had the same symbol patched on their clothes.  
The one that looked like the leader, now that was off the vehicle looked like a really big man, towering about 7 feet tall. He walked towards the beetle-headed merchant, exchanged a few words, and then the man handed a handful of Yuan bills to the beetle headed merchant, after receiving his payment to guide them to this place, the beetle headed merchant turned his giant rhinoceros beetle around, and sped away from the scene.

The chief of the Hami Tribe Sandbenders, a man in his late 50s, stood in front of his fellow Sandbenders as the men from the Jeep-mobiles approached them, with the tall robed man, their leader, in front. "My name is Badi, head of the Sandbenders of the Hami Tribe. Who are you?"

The tall young man in baggy robes smiled confidently and replied, "I am Ken Genseki, I am the Avatar."

There were murmurs from all the Sandbenders as they heard this.  
"Did you hear that mom? He's the Avatar!" said Sahara, surprised.  
"Yes Sahara, I heard." replied Sahara's mother, not knowing if she should be happy or worried.

"The Avatar? Well, to what do we owe to honor of having the Avatar visiting our tribe in the middle of the night?" asked Badi.

Ken gestured with his head to one of the men that had come with him, the man reached into a pocket in his Genseki Corporation uniform, and produced a rolled up piece of paper, a scroll. It had the seal of the Earth King on it. He handed this to Badi, and then walked back to his place, standing behind the Avatar.

Before Badi could finish reading the scroll, Ken continued to speak. "The King of the Earth Kingdom has agreed to lease this lands to the Genseki Corporation for the next 30 years, so Oil can be extracted from it, and refined into fuel over Republic City. I am here to oversee that all of you relocate in a peaceful manner."

Badi finished reading the scroll, it indeed basically said what the Avatar had told him, with the seal of the Earth King and Ba Sing Se. Badi looked up from the scroll and to Ken. "Yes, I had heard of other Sandbender tribes being relocated all over the desert, I did not know that it was the Avatar himself that was doing this."

"Well, now you know." Replied Ken, "So, please get on your sand-sailers and go someplace else in the desert."

Badi handed the scroll to the Avatar, who took it back, "I am sorry, but we can't do that. We are Sandbenders of the Hami Tribe, this is the Si Wong Desert, the Earth King and his seal has nothing to do with us."

Ken chuckled, dismissing what the older man had said, "I don't think you understand. The Si Wong Desert is in the Earth Kingdom, therefore you are under the rule of the Earth King, and must do what the royal edict says."

Badi frowned at this, "And where does the Earth King expect us to go? This 'oil rig' machinery that has been appearing almost all over the desert make it harder and harder to find food and water. Other Sandbender Tribes are competing for resources in a smaller and smaller piece of land, its not enough for everyone, not to mention that the only places on the desert that the oil rigs are not in are the most warren and desolated. Our tribe has been in this lands for centuries, to relocate someplace else will mean certain death to many of us, I will not ask my people to sacrifice themselves just because a royal edict of a King sitting in a throne hundreds of miles away from here tell us to."

Ken stopped smiling, and frowned. "How dare you… I am the Avatar!"

"Yes, and you of all people, should understand our position. Please, go back to the Earth King, and try to make him understand that leasing the lands of the desert to dig for this oil that everyone finds so precious is hurting many animals, and many people." With this, Badi turned around and walked towards the rest of the Sandbenders.

"How dare you turn your back on me, you filthy Sandbender. You will do as I say, I am the Avatar!" Ken raised his hand, and a fireball flew out of his sleeve and towards Badi. The fireball hit the old Sandbender right on the back, causing him to fall down on the sand, his eyes wide and white, his mouth open but no sound coming out.

"Attack! Leave no one alive!" Ken gave the order to the rest of his men.

The men that were wearing strange gloves activated them, as electricity started coming out of the gloves, they ran towards the Sandbenders, shocking them with the glove's power. The other men were Earthbenders, they countered everything that the few Sandbenders, that were surprised and panicked, tried to do to defend themselves. Ken also used Earthbending to stop the Sandbenders, and also attacked with bursts of fire from under his sleeves.

Sahara, who had been paralyzed in a stupor when she saw the Avatar kill Badi, felt how her mother grabbed her hand and pulled, urging the young Sandbender girl to run, "Come one Sahara, we need to escape! Get on the Sand-slider." Yelled Sahara's mother.

Sahara got out of her stupor and nodded, running with her mother towards their sand-slider, Bastet following them. The sounds of Sandbending, Earthbending, and flying fireballs, and cries from Sandbenders, all around them.

They reached the Sand-sailer, when one of Ken's thugs wearing electric gloves jumped in front of them. Sahara's mother flexed her arms and pushed, using Sandbending to throw Sand into the man's face, who shielded himself with his arm, then lowered her arms and turned her hands, causing Sand to fly towards him from behind knocking him into the ground. Soon, another one of the men came over, this one an Eathbender, Sahara's mother stood her ground. "Sahara, set up the sail, I'll hold them off!"

Sahara moved as quickly as possible to obey her mother, untying the sails from being makeshift tents, to set them up so they could use the sand-sailer.

As she did this, the man with the electric gloves stood up again, and while Sahara's mother was fighting the Eathbender, he shocked her from behind with the glove.

"Aaargh!" yelled Sahara's mother in pain. But her resolution made her able to withstand the shock of the glove, then turned and used Sandbending to throw the man away, then turned again and pushed, causing more Sand to knock over the Earthbender. She then fell to her knees.

"Mom!" yelled Sahara, she jumped down from the sand-sailer, the sails set up on the wooden vehicle, Bastet right next to her. Sahara knelt next to her mother. "Mom! Are you okay?"

Sahara's mother looked up, a weak smile on her face, her vision was a little blurry. "I'm okay dear. We already lost your Father to the hardships of the desert, it will take more than that to take me away from you as well."

"Then what about the Avatar?" came a voice from behind the two.

Mother and daughter turned their heads in dread as they heard that, Ken Genseki stood right there, towering well over them.

"Prepare to die!" Ken Genseki raised his arm, ready to strike down.

"Sahara, get away!" using what little strength she had left, Sahara's mother pushed her daughter away. This, however, left her completely open to Ken's attack. A large fireball came out of Ken's sleeve, striking Sahara's mother right in the middle of her torso.

Sahara looked up just in time to see her mother being struck by the fireball, saw her fall down on the sand, her head striking the sand devoid of any signs of life. "MOM!" cried the Young Sandbender girl.

"Don't worry," said Ken as he walked towards Sahara, "you'll join her soon."

Desperately, Sahara used sandbeding to throw chunks of sand at Ken, but they failed to connect since Ken stopped them with his own Earthbending powers, "You stupid girl, prepare to die!" Ken raised his hand, and launched fireball from under his sleeve to Sahara.

"NOOOOO!" Sahara, acting more in instinct than anything else, raised her hands to stop the fireball from hitting her, pushing it away from her.

Then, as if in slow motion, something that nobody expected happened. The fireball stopped completely, as if contained by Sahara's palms, then the fireball was tossed back, with Sahara completely unharmed by it, and towards Ken Genseki.

Ken, eyes wide open in surprise, managed to raise his arm in a defensive posture just in time to prevent the fireball from striking his head. The fireball hit his arm, burning off part of his sleeve, revealing his hand and part of his arm.

Sahara stood on her place, she looked at her hands in disbelief. "Did… did I just Firebend?" She looked up and looked at Ken, she now could see what his long robe was hiding. His arm was covered in what seemed a complex array of hoses, ending at his wrist, with some buttons on his palm that he could press using his fingers.

Ken looked at Sahara, "It can't be… that girl is the real…"

Sahara jumped on her family's sand-slider, "Come on Bastet, we have to escape!" she yelled as she started using Sandbending to create a small whirlwind of sand, that propelled the Sand-slider forwards, speeding away into the night. The cat-lizard quickly jumped over the Sand-slider, next to her owner.

"You are not going to get away from me!" Ken extended his arm, the one that was not covered with his robe anymore, he pushed one of the buttons on his palm, and a fireball came out from one of the hoses, the fireball flew towards Sahara's sand-slider, but it missed. He pushed another button, then another, a stream of water came out of one hose, but did not reach Sahara, then a burst of air came from another hose, but this failed to stop Sahara's sand-slider either. "Argh! Damn you!" he stopped pushing buttons, and now moved his hand, making a fist and then striking down on the desert sand, using his Earthbending to make a sink hole in front of Sahara's path.

But Sahara saw it just in time, and knew how to pilot her sand-slider well, she turned to one side, and dodged the hole in the sand. She sped away, away from Ken's reach.

"Yargh!" Ken screamed into the skies in frustration.  
One of Ken's men moved towards him, the rest of the Sandbenders of the Hami Tribe having been killed already. "All the Sandbenders have been taken care of boss." He then noticed that one of the sleeve of Ken's robe had been burned, revealing the hoses underneath. "Sir, what happened? Your sleeve! Are you okay?"

Ken grunted, "I'm fine!" he then turned to look at the sand slider, as it sped away through the desert. "I will find you! You can never escape from me! I will search the whole world! You hear me!? The whole world!"

Sahara kept using Sandbending, even now that everyone was out of sight, she kept using all her skills to make the sand-slider go as fast as possible. "What is going on!? I'm sure I used firebending… how did I do that? What were those hoses wrapped around his arm… what is happening Bastet?" she looked down at her cat-lizard. "Huh?" she suddenly saw something next to the Sand-slider.  
A translucent shape, that seemed to almost glow in an eerie blue light. It was a woman dressed in what seemed water tribe clothes, she seemed to be in her late 30s, and she was riding a Polarbear-dog that ran fast enough to keep up with the sand-slider, the translucent woman turned her head to look at Sahara, a calm expression on her dark skinned face. "Avenge me." Whispered the spirit of Korra.

**Fire**  
**Air**  
**Water**  
**Earth**

**Only the avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world.**

**AVATAR: The Legend of Sahara.**


	2. Book 1: Fire, Chapter 1

Sahara was standing in the Si Wong Desert, moving her hands in a circular motion one over the other, a small sand whirlwind was starting to form right in front of her, but soon it got out of control and sand flew all over the place. "Why can't I do this? What am I doing wrong?"

"Your stance is too rigid Sahara," said Sahara's mother, standing next to Sahara. "This is sand, not some rocks, but small sand, its so light that wind can move it, but so rigid and relentless that it can erode the hardest of stones." She explained.

Sahara's mother then proceeded to move her arms in a circular motion, but keeping the flow of movement much more open, much more flexible. Her feet, while firmly set on the sand were also flexible with her knees as well. "Don't fight the wind using the sand, Sahara, move along with it, use it, make it an extension of your Sandbending." She said as a perfect sand whirlwind formed in front of her.

Sahara looked at her mother, then again tried to form the whirlwind of Sand, this time her movements were much more flexible, much more fluid, not as rigid as Earthbeners from the rest of the Earth Kingdom, but more flexible, more free. This time, the sand whirlwind formed and it was maintained perfectly.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" said Sahara happily, she turned to look at her mother, "did you see that mom? HUH!? WHAT IS…!?"

Her mother was not there anymore, instead Ken Genseki stood towering over her, the sun was gone as well, as it was now nighttime. Ken did not say anything, he just laughed, a cruel, heart piercing laugh. Sahara looked all around her, men wearing strange electric gloves, and Earthbenders were slaying the Sandbenders of the Hami tribe.

She panicked and started running away, all the while the laugh of Ken and the cries of pain from the Sandbenders all around her pierced her ears.

"AAAHHH!" Shara sat up on the wooden planks of her sand-sailer, she was covered in cold sweat. She looked around. It was night, she was alone in the desert resting on her sand-sailer… well, not alone, her cat-lizard Bastet was lying right next to her.

"It was a dream…" she said to herself. Only that is was not a dream, that had happened… She remembered everything, she remembered the attack, her mother's death, all the Sandbenders of the Hami tribe dead… she was alone, the only place she had ever called home was taken away from her.

Sahara laid down again, raised her legs and hugged them, staying in a fetal position as she cried openly at all that she had lost.

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Earth**

**Only the Avatar can master the four elements and bring balance to the world.**

**AVATAR: The Legend of Sahara.**

_Book 1: Fire_

_Chapter 1_

Sahara's sand-sailer sped through the desert sand, as Sahara used her Sandbending to create a sand whirlwind to move it, she had been traveling the desert, alone except for her cat-lizard Bastete, since the attack on her tribe, one day ago. She traveled all day after wards, and only after night fell did she stop. It was now the day after her first night alone, the first time that she actually remembered her dreams.

So much had happened. Sahara didn't know what to make of it. She was sure she had used firebending to defend herself from Ken Genseki, the Avatar… but she also remembered that he was wearing some strange device under his clothes, that allowed him to look like he was firebending, and airbending, and waterbending, when he really was not… and then that vision she had when she escaped…

Sahara tried to stay focused on what she needed to do. The first thing was to escape, not just from the Hami Tribe lands in the desert, but from the whole desert. She had to get away, she knew that Ken Genseki and his men were going to find her if she stayed.

Finally, after hours of travel, she saw in the horizon what she was looking for, the Misty Palm Oasis.

The place had changed, a lot, for the last years. The ice that once was there had almost completely melted away, but the place was still throbbing with activity. Being the only "town" that was settled in the whole Si Wong Desert, and since the Si Wong Desert had, apparently, the biggest reserve of oil in the world, the Misty Palm Oasis soon became a place where different corporations built facilities to manage their oil operations, store it, and transport it out of the Si Wong Desert and to whatever place they refined it into gasoline. Thanks to technological advances that were able to keep an ambient cool using some sort of "air conditioning" machine, people could actually live very comfortably there.

Sahara had never gone to the Misty Palm Oasis, or Misty Palm Town as it was called now, but knew that it was her only chance of getting off the desert safely.

She stopped her sandbending, causing the sand sailer to stop altogether, a good safe distance from Misty Palm Town. She had to attract as little attention to herself as posible, and the Sand-Slider was not going to help with that.

Sahara got out of the sand-slider, and checked her gear. She fixed up her turban and scarf to protect her head and face from the scorching sun, and also placed her wooden glasses to protect her eyes from the intense sunlight. She also tied her Sandbag-rope, a small leather bag, filled with sand and tied shut with a rope that was several foot long. Sandbenders all over the desert used it as both a weapon and a trapping device to capture animals, the sand inside the bag allowed them to use Sandbending to control it better.

"Okay Bastet, get out of the sand-slider." She said to her cat-lizard, the small animal obeyed.

Sahara hesitated for a minute, that sand-slider was the last thing she had left from her family and tribe… could she do it. She realized that she had no choice, she had to hide it.

Sahara moved her hands, then lowered and twised her fingers. The sand below the sand slider suddenly began to sink, as she used her Sandbending to turn that part of the desert into quicksand. The sand-sailer started to sink into the quicksand, until it was completely buried, then Sahara stopped her Sand-bending.

She looked down at her cat-lizard, "Okay Bastet. This is it, no turning back now." then Sahara turned towards the former Misty Palm Oasis, now Misty Palm Town. The cat-lizard meowed back, and followed her owner.

It took Sahara quite a while to reach the town that once was the small Misty Palm Oasis.

She didn't get into the town through the main entrance, that would actually make her more noticeable, it had been years since Sandbenders were seen in the Misty Palm Oasis, there was just no more "room" for them there anymore. The only link between Sandbenders and the rest of civilization were the beetle-headed merchants, that bought and sold things to the different Sandbender tribes.

Instead, Sahara found a secluded place around the small wall that surrounded the town, and using Sandbending, she "burrowed" into the sand, under the wall, and back out on the other side and into the city, all the while holding Bastet so the cat-lizard went with her.

Once into the town, Sahara found herself in a small alleyway, between what seemed to be two warehouses. It seemed she had entered the town at the warehouse district. This was all for the better. If what she heard from beetle-headed merchants about this place the few times she had heard them talk about it, then next to this place was a thing called a "runway" where "cargo biplanes" came in and out of the town with supplies and goods, and oil extracted from the desert.

If she could find one of this "cargo biplanes" maybe she could sneak inside, and use it to leave the desert. Where? She didn't know or cared at the moment. She was on the run. The first thing to do was to get as far away as possible from this place.

"Okay Bastet," said Sahara to her cat-lizard, "Lets find a way to get out of here." Sahara took off her wooden sunglasses, and she carefully walked over to the edge of the alleyway, and peeked her head to take a look. She saw rows of warehouses on either side, all of them numbered. Suddenly, she heard a sound that she knew very well, the sound of Jeep-mobiles coming her way.

She turned to look, and was surprised to see that they were the same Jeep-mobiles that had found her tribe the night of the attack. They were the same men, and even Ken Genseki, the Avatar, was riding in the passenger seat of the front vehicle. Apparently he had spare robes, because the burn on his sleeve that she had made the other night was nowhere to be seen. Ken looked angry and serious, his arms closed.

Sahara hid as the jeep-mobiles passed the alleyway she was hiding in, then made a turn and entered on a nearby warehouse.

While her common sense was telling her that she should get away from there as soon as possible, something else deep inside of her knew that there would never be another chance to find answers to the many questions that she had since the night of the attack on her tribe.

She looked up, and noticed that there were some windows high over the wall, she could probably look into the warehouse from there. There were some beams that held out the roof of the warehouse, sticking out of the wall.

Not wasting any time, Sahara untied the rope holding her leather bag filled with sand. "Wait right here Bastet. I'm going to take a look inside."

The cat-lizard meowed in response, as Sahara started to spin around the rope with the leather bag filled with sand tied at the end. Then threw it up, and using Sandbending with the sand inside it, she made it reach one of the beams sticking out of the window, and spin around it a couple of times, securing the rope to the beam. She then used the rope to climb up, until her face was at level with the little window at the side of the warehouse.

Inside, she saw how the men in uniforms, along with their leader, Ken Genseki, were getting out of the Jeep-mobiles. The window was open, so she could hear perfectly everything that was being said and done inside the warehouse. Some of the things inside were things she never saw before, at least not up close. She had seen this flying machines, this "biplanes" flying above the desert before, but there was a big one now right inside the warehouse! It had the Genseki corporation logo drawn on its side and wings. There were also more of those vehicles "jeep-mobiles" and several unopened wooden boxes, all of them with the Genseki corporation logo painted on them.

"I can't believe it! How did she get away so fast! We searched, and nothing, not even a trail!" exclaimed Ken Genseki to his men. Sahara smiled, she didn't just use Sandbending to escape in the sand slider, but also used behind her as she went, to erase the trail of the sand slider from the sand and cover her tracks.

"It's a big desert boss. There wasn't enough of us to search for just one Sandbender in the middle of the night. And she probably knows the desert by heart, she could be anywhere. We should wait for a search party to get here tomorrow from Republic City by biplane." Said one of Ken Genseki's men.

"If we wait one day, we have to find her, and we have to find her now!" yelled Ken Genseki back.

"Are you sure she threw the fireball back at you? Maybe she didn't firebend, maybe the flamethrower of your suit malfunctioned or something?" said another one of Ken's men, trying to calm down his boss.

"I know what I saw, that Sanbender girl used Firebending to repel a fireball! And she looked to be the right age too. I'm telling you, she's the real Avatar!" replied Ken Genseki.

Sahara almost lost her grip on the rope, but recovered just in time. Did she hear him right? What did he mean by real Avatar? Wasn't he the Avatar? What is going on here?

"Well boss, we just got back here, we need to resupply if we are going back into the desert to search for her. What should we do then?" asked one of Ken's men.

"We knew that this day would come, the day that the real Avatar would appear." Replied Ken, "For starters, recall all of our secret agents around the Earth Kingdom that had been searching for the real Avatar for the past year. Call them back and tell them to come here. No point of them searching for the Avatar if we know she is a Sandbender in the Si Wong Desert." Said Ken to his men. "Let's try stay keep positive about this. It's actually better that I found her just here in the desert, and not in an actual civilized city or town, like Ba Sing Se or Omashu. She's just a Sandbender in the middle of nowhere, and nobody will believe she's the Avatar. But we have to find her and silence her for good, we can't take any chances." He added. "Nobody except for us knows that I'm not the real Avatar and that all my bending powers, except for my Earthbending, comes from my secret power suit under my clothes, and we have to keep it that way."

Sahara gasped, Ken Genseki was not the real Avatar! His bending was fake! So that was the hoses and buttons she saw on his arm the night of the attack, it was some sort of fake-bending device! But was the other thing he said true? Was she really the Avatar? Could that be the answer behind those dreams that she could not remember, the firebending she did, and that weird vision she had?

Sahara kept listening to Ken talk to his men. "It doesn't matter if she learns to master all four elements. We have to keep her from being found by anyone else, nobody must know that I'm not the real Avatar." Ken explained to his men, "The plan of Genseki Industries is going just as planned. Even finding the real Avatar was planned, its just that it was not under the circumstances that we had planned, but we cannot let that stop us."

Ken kept talking to his men, "We all know the way the world is today, after the 100 years war ended, after Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko created the United Republic and Republic City, after the technological boom started, its all different. The power of the Avatar does not come from the power to bend all elements, or even from being the link between this world and the spirit world. No, the real power of the Avatar comes from his title, he is the Avatar and that makes people listen to everything he or she says. They don't question the Avatar, because he is the Avatar. He is in charge of keeping the world in balance. That is how Avatar Korra kept the technological expansion from getting out of hand after more and more technology became available after the Equalists uprising in Republic City happened and all the technology they used was then turned to the United Forces, as a sign of goodwill from Future Industries. Even after Genseki Industries got hold of several of those things, and were able to reverse engineer them," he said pointing at the biplane in the warehouse, and the electric gloves some of his men were wearing.

Sahara kept on listening, as Ken kept talking to his men, "Being the Avatar, just that, is what gave me the edge over other corporations, its what gave us the advantage in seizing natural resources in all the different nations, coal, oil, trees, defense and private contracts… everything that made Genseki Industries the most powerful corporation in the United Republic and the whole world, it came because everyone thinks I am the Avatar, pure and simple. And if we want to keep it that way, we must find this Sandbender girl, and end her, before anyone else finds out she's the Avatar. Now get moving, we are going back to the desert as soon as we resupply and get the fuel tanks on the jeep-mobiles full again. Go, go, go!" he ordered to his men, who scrambled to obey Ken's orders.

Sahara had heard enough, she climbed down the rope and back to the ground, using Sandbending to make the leather bag full of sand untangle the rope from the beam it was secured on. Her cat-lizard was waiting for her on the ground. She silently fell to her knees.

"He is not the Avatar?" she said to nobody in particular. "I am the Avatar?"

She turned to look at her cat-lizard, "What should I do now Bastet?" The cat lizard just meowed back and licked her owners hand.

"You're right," said Sahara, "first I'm going to get out of here, and I'll get to the Fire Nation. If I'm the Avatar, then that's as good a place as any to go to, and maybe find a firebender to teach me."

Sahara quietly walked again to the edge of the hallway formed by the two warehouses. "I know you can't actually talk Bastet. But it helps me think to pretend that you do." She said smiling. The cat-lizard just meowed again.

"Now, we need to find the place where this 'biplanes' get out of here, and sneak inside one. I'm sure one of them is to go to the Fire Nation. But which one?" said Sahara as she looked at the other side of the complex of warehouses, there was a long runway there, and several big cargo-biplanes.

Without being seen, Sahara sneaked past the warehouses, Bastet following her, and made it to the runway. There were several boxes on one end of it, with forklifts loading and unloading them inside and out of different cargo-biplanes.

She spotted one box that read "Destination: Fire Nation", and watching closely she saw which biplane it was being loaded into. Being careful so as to not be seen, Sahara and Bastet went into the cargo door of the biplane, just as the cargo crew of the runway was closing it.

Sahara and Bastet hid away between the many wooden boxes inside the cargo biplane, and waited. Soon the machine's engines started up, and the biplane took off.

"Okay Bastet," said Sahara to her cat-lizard, "Next stop, the Fire Nation."

However, when she got into the airplane, Sahara failed to notice the markings on the wings and sides. The markings of Genseki Industries.

To be continued…


	3. Book 1: Fire, Chapter 2

There was little to do or see in the cargo area of the biplane. The constant rumbling of the engine could be heard all over. Sahara just sat down, hiding behind some boxes that she didn't even know what contained. Her cat-lizard Bastet was curled up and sleeping soundly. Sahara didn't know how long they had taken off, she was sure it was at least some hours already, and wondered how long it would be before they reached the Fire Nation.

Sliding down, her back against the wooden crate, she laid down on the floor next to Bastet. She was exhausted from the events of the previous days, but she didn't want to fall asleep. Not because she was afraid that she might miss getting off the plane when the time came, but of the nightmares she had when she slept. Nightmares of the fake Avatar Ken Genseki, and fire, and pain, and sorrow, and her tribe, and her mother dying.

"Mom…" a single tear ran down Sahara's cheek, as she held her knees close to her with both arms, and placed her head on them. Finally, exhaustion overwhelmed her, and she fell asleep.

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Earth**

**Only the Avatar can master the four elements and bring balance to the world.**

**AVATAR: The Legend of Sahara.**

_Book 1: Fire_

_Chapter 2_

The private runway of the Genseki Industrial complex in the Fire Nation made room for the cargo biplane to land, as one runway operator Firebender made signals with his hands, and firebending, for the biplane to land. As one of the most powerful corporations in the world, Genseki Industries has several warehouses in all corners of the world, and a big line of cargo biplanes, and boats, to transport all their manufacture all over the globe. They were placed in special warehouses inside the different nations but overseen by Genseki Industries staff, to ensure that nothing entered or leave without proper controls.

The plane landed and two operators opened the cargo door, as a third one followed them with a forklift.

"You heard what happened at the Eath Kingdom with the boss the other day?" said one of the operators as he secured the door opened with some levers.

"Huh? No. What happened?" replied the other.

"It's all over the radio networks of the company," replied the first one, "apparently some Sandbenders in the Si Wong Desert attacked the Avatar, you know, the boss." The second operator nodded, it was common knowledge that the owner of Genseki Industries was Ken Genseki, the current Avatar.

"Well, apparently the boss had to defend himself from their attack, and he had no choice but to kill them. They say he was just there peacefully to negotiate some terms, and those Sandbenders just attacked him. Can you believe it?"

"Wow. And then what happened?" asked the second operator, as he secured his side of the cargo bay door with some levers.

"Well, the radio reports say that one of those Sandbenders got away. Must be something pretty big because they are actually calling back all of Genseki Industries scouts from all over to go to the desert and help find this Sandbender!" finished the first one, as he signaled the operator of the forklift to move the device closer to the open cargo doors.

The noise outside made Sahara wake up. She didn't even notice when she fell asleep! And now the plane had arrive… somewhere (she hoped it was in the Fire Nation). But she now had to get out of there before they found her!

The crate Sahara was using for hiding was suddenly moved by two men wearing workclothes with the Genseki Industries logo. The two runway operators and Sahara started at each other for a second, then Sahara gave an innocent smile, and bolted out of the plane! Bastet was close behind her.

"Stowaway! Stowaway!" called out the runway operator, giving the alarm to the rest of the Genseki industries warehouse complex.

Sahara found herself running through the runway of the complex, as several security men of the Genseki corporation were now running towards her. Some were Firebenders, while others were wearing the electric gloves that had been used to subdue her fellow Sandbenders just a couple of days ago.

"It's a girl… and a cat-lizard!" yelled one.

"Stop right now!" yelled another one.

Sahara stopped when three men stepped in front of her, she moved her hands up then down and made a circular motion.

Her Earthbending wasn't very good, just like an Earthbender wasn't that good of a Sanbender, but she managed to improvise. She softened the soil below them, turning it into a more powder-sandy like substance. Then they fell and she hardened the dust around their feet. Sahara ran again.

"Stop now!" one of the stuck men, a firebender, yelled. He used his firebending to shoot a fireball at Sahara, Sahara ran to a side and dodged it.

"I've got you now, you little… YOW!" A man with an electric-glove was about to stun Sahara when Bastet jumped and scratched him. This gave Sahara the window of opportunity to run past him.

Sahara smiled when she saw the metal door that was the only way in and out of the complex, which was surrounded by a metal fence. She untied the rope and sand-bag from her waist, and started spinning it around. "Come on Bastet! We are getting out of here!" she tossed the sand-bag with the rope, and using Sandbending she made it tie itself around a pole next to the door, she was about to use it to climb up.

"We are almost there Bastet! Hang on!"

… when suddenly, a set of bolas was tossed at her from one side, securing her arms, pinning them around her.

Sahara fell down on the ground, as she saw a Genseki Industries Mecha-Tank approaching her. What kind of facility was this!? "Bastet, run away!" she said to her cat-lizard.

A little reluctantly, not wanting to leave her master behind, the cat-lizard ran away from the place, but was caught by another man wielding a net. "Gotcha!" he said as Bastet was secured in the net.

"Bastet! No! AAAAGH!" Sahara yelled in pain as electricity suddenly came out of the metallic bolas that were binding her. Knocking her out cold. The last thing she saw before passing out where the rest of the men, all wearing uniforms of Genseki Industries, approaching her with nets and binding ropes.

When Sahara woke up, she was in a completely different place.

It was a small room. There was nothing in there, except a small light bulb to give the room light, a wooden table and two chairs, one on each side of the table. Sahara was sitting on one of the chairs, the one that was facing what, she guessed, was the only door to the room. The door as well as the walls, were all made of metal.

She was also dressed in different clothes. Gone were her Sandbending robes and headgear, in its place she was a dull and plain red-pink shirt and baggy pants, made of cheap fabrics. Her feet were in a darker color plain shoes. She also felt something on her, she looked that there was some strange and complex device made of chains that ran all over her body, crossing over her arms, and legs under her clothes, she felt them on her chest, belly and back, and also on her neck. In some places this thin chain had one big and plain round metal disc that was a different color from the rest of the chain. This discs were at specific intervals and the chain made sure they pressed against her body. She couldn't see it, but a metal padlock was holding the whole chain in place. She also noticed that both her arms and legs were secured to the chair with tick ropes. Where was she?

Sahara suddenly looked up when she heard the lock of the door opening. Her face suddenly was a mixture of fear, rage and anguish when she saw who walked into the tiny room and sat on the chair in front of her, as the metal door was closed and locked again.

"YOU!" exclaimed Sahara, gritting her teeth, trying in vain to move her extremities, but the rope was well tied.

"Yes, it's me." Said Ken Genseki, smiling to his Sandender prisoner, he was wearing one of his long robes, the ones he used to hide the hoses and devices that allowed him to fake his bending powers. "Wellcome to the Boiling Rock."

"What are you doing here!? Where am I!?" Sahara asked.

"Well, I am here because I'm overlooking the imprisonment of a very dangerous criminal." He said smiling confidently at Sahara, "And as where you are, I told you. This is the Boiling Rock. The most high security prison in the world, located right in the middle of a boiling lake in a volcano. While the prison is under the jurisdiction of the Fire Nation, Genseki Industries has so many defense and security contracts with the Fire Nation that basically everything in here is built by my company. Including that Chi-Blocking chain-suit that you are wearing under your prison uniform."

"Chi-blocking chain-suit?" said Sahara, again looking at the chains going around her arms, holding the metal discs at different intervals.

Ken nodded, "Yes, Chi-blocking. This prison has some of the most dangerous criminals in the world, not just from the Fire Nation, we can't have benders using their powers to escape. So Genseki Industries developed this special Chi-Blocking chain-suits. They are built under the same principle that the chi-blocking martial art works. It does not paralyze you, but those special discs are made of magnetic metal. They mess up a bender's chi flow, not allowing them to do bending of any kind as long as they are wearing them. Neat, huh? They are our number one product among our security contractors."

"I know you are not the Avatar." Sahara looked at Ken Defiantly, "I heard you back at the warehouse in the Misty Palm Oasis."

Ken was surprised but quickly brushed it off, and again looked at Sahara with a superior smug, "Well, it comforts me to know you only found out when I said it, and not because you noticed you could firebend. For a minute there I was worried that I might have to take you more seriously, but you are just a dumb Sandbender that lived in the middle of a desert."

"Don't call me that, you… you murderer!" spat out Sahara.

"Or what? You'll attack me with your powers?" he said, pointing at one of the metal magnetic discs held down against Sahara's skin by the chi-blocking chain suit. "You see, it really does not matter if you are the Avatar or not. Nobody will believe you. As far as the world knows, I AM the Avatar, I am the one that is the master of the four elements, and the bridge between the spirit world and our own."

He leaned closer to Sahara, who looked away from him, "You see, little Sandbender, the true power of the Avatar might have come from his bending a long time ago, but now, during this time of technology and industrial revolution, that is meaningless. Now the power resides in the title, I am the Avatar, so everyone has to listen to me. There is no greater power than into fooling everyone into obeying you just because they think you are special."

"Were is Bastet?" asked Sahara.

"Who?"

"My Cat-Lizard! Where is she!?" yelled Sahara.

"Oh, that little pest. The Genseki Corporation donated that to a Fire Nation Zoo close to the capital. Cat-lizards are very exotic species from the desert, I'm sure several Fire Nation kids will love to go see her. In her little cage."

"You monster!" yelled Sahara.

"Now, now, I suggest that you get used to it yourself. You see, as far as the Fire Nation is concerned, you are the sole survivor of a tribe in the Si Wong Desert that tried to ambush and kill the Avatar."

"That's a lie! You and your men killed them!"

Ken dismissed what Sahara said, "Not only that, but you were trying to smuggle illegal cargo into the Fire Nation using one of our cargo biplanes. That is enough to get you a lifelong sentence to be served here, in the Boiling Rock. I just came here to make sure that you were the Sandbender we were looking for, capturing you really saved Genseki Industries some valuable time and money."

"You can't do this to me! People will find out that you're not the real Avatar!"

"And who is going to tell them? You? Nobody will believe a convicted felon, who is also just a Sanbender born in the middle of nowhere. I am the most powerful man in the world, while you… You are nothing."

"Ahhh!" yelled Sahara, finally snapping out, "Let me go! Let me go! Now!" she pulled and moved, trying to free herself from the ropes, but it was all in vain.

Ken just smiled one of his smug smiles and stood up. He knocked on the door and it was opened from the outside.

Ken exited the room and was greeted by the prison warden, a middle aged burly woman. "So, was everything in order?"

"Yes. She's the one we were looking for. I'm sure that I'm leaving her in good hands, after all, she is a dangerous criminal." Said Ken.

"Don't worry Avatar Ken," replied the warden, "We know how to deal with criminals here, at the Boiling Rock."

"Good." Said Ken, then walked away, to where some of his personal bodyguards were waiting for him, "Be careful, she's a feisty one." He said casually, as he walked away.

"Oh, she wont be for long." Replied the warden, with a confident smile. She turned to look at the two guards guarding the door of the interrogation room. "You two, take her to her cell, and keep a close eye on her."

The two guards gave a salute to the warden, and opened the door, to take Sahara out and to her prison cell.

None of them noticed the old man in prison garbs cleaning the floor of the hallway with a wet mop, nor they noticed how he looked at Sahara through the corner of her eye as the guards took the young Sandbender girl away.

To be continued...


	4. Book 1: Fire, Chapter 3

Sahara was laughing in happiness as she played around in the Si Wong Desert, her cat lizard Bastet following her. Suddenly, everything went dark, an iron wall fell in front of Sahara, preventing her from moving forward.

Sahara turned around, but another wall fell there, then another to her left and another to her right. "What's happening!? Let me out! Please!"

Sahara looked down, and found that Bastet was gone, and she was dressed in a plain red-pink shirt and pants. Some strange chains covered her arms and went inside her clothings. "Noooooo!"

Sahara wake up, covered in a cold sweat, sitting on the hard mattress that was her cell's bed. She looked down at herself. She was in a cell, dressed in the garbs of a prisoner and the chi-blocking chains that formed the Chi-Blocking chain-suit. She was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock.

"Hey there, desert princess." Came a voice from the small slot at the door, that opened at eye level to allow the guards to look inside.

Sahara turned her head to look at the guard looking back at her. She couldn't make up his eyes or face because of the helmet he was wearing. "How was your first night at the Boiling Rock? I hope our facilities were of your approval."

Sahara looked away from the door, closing her eyes.

"Not the talking type, huh? That's okay. Get ready, cell doors will be opened in five minutes, then the inmates go to the mess hall for breakfast." Just like that the small slot at the door closed.

Sahara turned around, and faced the door again. She looked around the cell, there was nothing inside except the metal walls, the door, and the mattress of the bunker bed. A light bulb provided light for the cell, but it was high up in the ceiling, and protected with iron bars. She had to find a way to escape, she didn't know how, but she had to find a way to escape. It couldn't end like this… it just couldn't!

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Earth**

**Only the Avatar can master the four elements and bring balance to the world.**

**AVATAR: The Legend of Sahara.**

_Book 1: Fire_

_Chapter 3_

Sahara held the bowl as the guard behind the counter at the mess hall poured some of the gruel like substance this jail called "breakfast".

"Next!" said the guard, dismissing Sahara.

The Sandbender girl then looked at the mess hall for a place to sit down, finding an empty table she sat down and started eating with the wooden spoon she had been provided with. She grimaced, the substance, whatever it was, tasted as bad as it looked. But she was in prison, and really had no choice but to eat this or starve.

Sahara continued eating, not noticing the two prisoners sitting at the table behind hers, one of them was the old man that had been cleaning the floor near the interrogation when Ken Genseki had come to the prison to question Sahara. The other one was a young girl, who looked to be the same age as Sahara. She had a fair complexion and dark hair that contrasted with her light skin, her hair was cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. The old man was wearing, besides the prison clothes, the Chi-Blocking chain-suit, which meant that he was a bender. The girl, however, wasn't wearing one, something that, while uncommon, was not strange since not all prisoners at the Boiling Rock were benders.

"Is that her?" asked the girl to the old man.

"Yes, that's her." Replied the old man.

"Why do you think Ken Genseki was so interested in her?" asked the girl.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it must be important." Replied the old man.

"Do you think she is…?" started the girl.

The old man shook his head. "She could be, maybe."

The girl was about to stand up, "Well, let's go and ask her."

The old man reached out and held the girl down, "Wait! Look over your shoulder, but don't stare."

The girl looked over her shoulder and then looked back at the old man. "Those guards were talking about her, weren't they."

The old man nodded, "Yes, and now they are walking towards the Sandbender girl."

"What do we do?" asked the girl, "Help her?"

The old man nodded, "Yes, just not right now. Let's see where this goes first."

The girl nodded as the two of them continued to eat the gruel like substance they served as breakfast in the Boiling Rock.

Sahara was eating her gruel like breakfast, doing her best to keep down the awful tasting substance, when she noticed three men moving towards her. They were all guards, wearing the mandatory uniform and helmet that all guards wore in the Boiling Rock.

She was starting to get really worried when two of the guard sat next to her on the bench of the table, and the third man, the one that looked like the leader of the three, sat across from her on the table, facing her.

"Hello there." Said the guard sitting across the table from Sahara.

"Hum… Hi." Replied Sahara, doing her best to hide her nervousness.

"My name is Lao" said the leader of the group, "This two fellows are my friends, Tsu and Huo."

"Hi there." Said Tsu, the man sitting at Sahara's left. "How are you doing?" said Huo, the man sitting at Sahara's right.

"Hum… can I help you?" asked Sahara.

"Of course you can, Sahara." Said Lao, with a smug smile. "You see. Yesterday, during our daily briefing, the warden made clear to every guard in the prison that you are not of her liking."

"I don't think the warden likes any of her prisoners. Does she?" asked Sahara.

The guards laughed, "You got a point there. But in your case, she was very specific." Replied Lao. "And the way I understood it, we can give you a beating right now, and not only will she not care about it, but she might actually congratulate us on it."

Sahara frowned, and looked at the three guards, she did everything she could to hide how scared she was at the situation. "So, three of you against me… wow, you must be really brave."

Lao laughed again, as Tsu and Huo sat up, now standing behind Sahara, "Oh, I love this girl. Tsu, show her how brave we are." Said Lao.

Tsu lifted his arm ready to punch Sahara, but he was stopped. Someone grabbed his arm.

Tsu turned around, the girl that had been sitting behind them, talking to the old man, was holding Tsu's arm with just one hand. "Hi there. I kind of have a problem with you beating her up."

The girl then twised her arm and moved her feet, twirling Tsu across the room, sending him crashing onto an empty table.

"Get her!" yelled Lao at Huo.

Huo tried to hit and kick the girl over and over, but she was able to easily deflect any punch and kick. Then she kicked him herself, right on the face. Huo spat a tooth before falling down, unconscious.

The girl then turned her attention at Lao, "So, why don't you show ME how brave you are?"

Lao stood up, scared, and started to back away, as the girl approached him.

Whip!

The girl and Lao turned to one side, as a whip made out of Firebending was stuck down between them. The person that did this was the prison Warden herself. There were over 20 guards behind her, all in battle ready positions, ready to firebend at the girl.

"So, Arisa, again you cause trouble in my prison. You never learn, do you?" said the warden.

The girl, Arisa, smiled, "No apparently I don't."

The warden made a signal to two guards, who nodded and walked over to Arisa, with ropes. Arisa didn't resists as they tied up her hands. "Put her in a Cooler." Ordered the warden, as she walked out, followed by the prison guards that were not taking care of Arisa.

Sahara, who had looked at everything in awe, finally looked at Arisa and talked to the girl that had just saved her. "You helped me… thank you."

Arisa smiled at Sahara, "Don't mention it. If the warden doesn't like you, then you can't be that bad a person."

"Quiet! Get moving!" order the guard that was holding Arisa's right arm. The two then walked out of the mess hall. Arisa turned her head to look at Sahara as she was marched out "Well, I'll see you around. Don't be a stranger." She smiled and winked at Sahara.

Sahara shyly smiled back at her, and could just watch as the guards dragged Arisa away to a "Cooler".

"Why did she help me?" asked Sahara, out loud, to nobody in particular.

"Because I asked her to." Came a reply from behind Sahara.

Sahara turned around in surprise, to see who had talked. It was the old man that had been talking with Arisa at the table behind her earlier.

"Who… who are you?" asked Sahara.

The old man smiled, "I am Tinzen. And before I was locked up in here, I used to be a Fire Sage at the New Fire Temple in Crescent Island."

"You are a Fire Sage?" asked Sahara, "Why are you in here?"

"Because I dared question Ken Genseki in his role as Avatar." Replied Tinzen.

Sahara looked to a side, "Ken Genseki is not the real Avatar."

Tinzen laughed a little and smiled, "Yes, that's exactly what I said to him. Before he had me arrested and thrown in here."

Sahara turned in surprise to look at Tinzen again, "You know he's not the Avatar? How?"

"Don't be surprised, young girl." Said Tinzen, "While Ken's abilities as the Avatar has convinced most of the world of his title, there are still some that see that his… personality, does not fit that of The Avatar. The real Avatar is out there, somewhere, just waiting to be revealed to the world."

Sahara looked down again, "I see…"

"But enough about me, what about you, young girl? Why are you in the Boiling Rock. I know that Ken Genseki personally asked that you be kept here, so what was your… crime." Asked Tinzen.

"My name is Sahara, a Sandbender from the Hami tribe." Replied Sahara, "And as for why I'm in here… I'm not sure you'll believe me."

"Try me." Replied Tinzen.

Sahara looked up at him, "I am the real Avatar."

Tinzen smiled, "I knew it!"

To be continued…


End file.
